pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raichu
|backcolor= |name=Raichu |jname=(ライチュウ Raichu) |image=026Raichu.png |ndex=026 |evofrom=Pikachu |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= RYE-chew |hp=60 |atk=90 |def=55 |satk=90 |sdef=80 |spd=100 |total=475 |species=Mouse Pokémon |type= |height=2'07" |weight=66.1 lbs. |ability=Static Lightningrod (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Raichu (Japanese: ライチュウ Raichu) is a -type Pokémon. Appearance Raichu is a rodent-like Pokémon, sort of similar to its previous forms. Unlike Pichu or Pikachu, which both have yellow fur, Raichu has an orange-brown fur. Additionally, its electrical sacs are yellow, unlike its previous forms red coloring. Raichu also have a long, thin, black tail that ends in a large lightning bolt shape. Male Raichus have larger "lightning bolt tails" than females. They are also bigger than their previous evolved forms. Special Abilities Raichu has the ability Static and the hidden ability Lightningrod. Static allows Raichu to paralyze its foe when making a physical move. Lightningrod allows Raichu to draw in all -type attacks. In Anime Raichu made its debut appearance in the episode Electric Shock Showdown, under the ownership of Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader in Vermilion City. In this episode Ash's Pikachu is defeated in a one-on-one battle with Lt. Surge's Raichu, which then leads to Surge commenting on how Ash could never defeat his Raichu because his Pikachu was too weak. Ash and Pikachu both, refusing to go through with evolving Pikachu in order to increase its power, face off against Lt. Surge again, this time using speed rather than power. By tiring Raichu out, Pikachu defeats Raichu and wins the battle. Another Raichu, under the ownership of a trainer named Sho, was seen in Pika and Goliath!. Sho's Raichu used Hyper Beam at point blank range on Ash's Pikachu causing it to be in critical condition. This episode was very similar to the previously mentioned Electric Shock Showdown episode. Another Raichu, named "Sugar" was seen under the ownership of an elderly woman named Abigail in the episode Cooking up a Sweet Story. Evolution Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu, and the final evolutionary form of Pichu. Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by the use of a Thunderstone. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Raichu| redblue=Power Plant (Blue only), Cerulean Cave| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Trade| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Pikachu| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Pikachu| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Pikachu| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Pikachu| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Pikachu| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Pikachu| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Pikachu| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Pikachu| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Raichu| Channel=Viridian Forest| RS Pinball=Evolve Pikachu| Trozei=Secret Storage 8, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Pikachu| PMD2=Sky Stairway| Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range, Fiore Temple| Ranger2=Ice Lake Almia Castle, Volcano Cave| Rumble=Quiet Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power.| yellow=When electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes feisty. It also glows in the dark.| gold=When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual.| silver=If the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up.| crystal=If its electric pouches run empty, it raises its tail to gather electricity from the atmosphere.| ruby=If the electrical sacks become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest.| sapphire=This Pokémon exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it take on a slight glow in darkness. Raichu searches for electricity by planting its tail in the ground.| emerald=If it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down.| firered=Its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint.| leafgreen=Its long tail serves as ground to protect itself from its own high-voltage power.| diamond=It turns aggressive if it has too much electricity in its body. It discharges power through its tail.| pearl=It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size.| platinum=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked.| heartgold=When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual.| soulsilver=If the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up.| black=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked.| white=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Raichu/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Raichu/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Raichu/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Raichu/Learnset Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |rbspr = Raichuold1.png |yspr = Raichuold2.png |grnspr = RaichuJPN.png |Iback = Raichu(BACK).png |gldspr = Raichuold3.png |slvspr = Raichu(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = Raichu©Sprite.gif |IIback = BackRaichu.png |gldsprs = GoldRaichu.png |slvsprs = SilverRaichu.png |crysprs = Raichu©SpriteShiny.gif |IIbacks = ShinyBackGENII.png |rbysapspr = Raichu(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = EmeraldRaichu.gif |frlgspr = Raichuold4.png |IIIback = BackRaichuGENIII.png |rbysapsprs = Shiny(RS)Raichu.png |emeraldsprs = ShinyEmeraldRaichu.gif |frlgsprs = FrLgRaichuShiny.png |IIIbacks = BackRaichuShiny.png |dpspr = Raichu(DP)SpriteMale.png |ptspr = Raichu(P)Sprite.png |dpsprf = RaichuuDPSprF.png |dpsprfs = RaichuuDPSprFS.png |ptsprf = RaichuuPTSprF.png |ptsprfs = RaichuuPTSprFS.png |IVback = RaichuGENIVBack.png |dpsprs = ShinyRaichu(DP)Sprite.png |ptsprs = RaichuSHINYSpritePt.png |IVbacks = Raichu(SHINY)Back.png |IVbackf = RaichuGENIVBack.png |IVbackfs = Raichu(SHINY)Back.png |hgssspr = RaichuuHGSSSpr.png |hgsssprs = RaichuuHGSSSprS.png |hgsssprf = RaichuuHGSSSprF.png |hgsssprfs = RaichuuHGSSSprFS.png |bwspr = Raichu BW.gif |bwsprs = Raichu Shiny BW.png |Vback = Raichu Back V.png |Vbacks = Raichu Shiny Back V.png }} Side Game Data |number=003 |pokemon=Raichu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 4 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by powerfully blasting thunderbolts from its body. |hp=1540 |onsight=No reaction. }} Origins The name Raichu originates from the Japanese word rai, which means "thunder," and "chuu," a word referring to the squeak made by a mouse. Its name is also very similar to the Raiju, a lighting creature from Japanese mythology. Trivia *Pokédex Entries say that Raichu can discharge up to 100,000 volts. Its Pokémon Stadium entry says 10,000 with it likely being a mistake. Known Trainers With a Raichu *Lt. Surge *Katrina *Kay *Sho *Mary's Mother *Abigail *Volkner Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon